


Still A Whisper On My Lips

by sdwolfpup



Series: Can't Remember To Forget You [3]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Break Up, Gen, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdwolfpup/pseuds/sdwolfpup
Summary: “You're risking our entire operation to hurl yourself at an enormous fleet of Kett ships. I just wanted to know if it was for humanity, or for her.”





	Still A Whisper On My Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently this series is a Thing now. Set just before the Battle of Meridian because I refuse to believe Reyes wouldn't jump in on that even if they had broken up. Title from Dirty Vegas' "Days Go By."

Reyes Vidal didn't tell anyone where he was going, but Keema was waiting for him at the shuttle anyway when he got there. 

“I see you felt like dying today,” she said, her voice dry. Reyes was impressed how quickly she'd picked up so many of his human tics. 

“Come to talk me out of it?”

“You're risking our entire operation to hurl yourself at an enormous fleet of Kett ships. I just wanted to know if it was for humanity, or for her.”

He ran through ten different snarky responses before settling on the truth. “I don't know.”

Surprise flickered briefly in her wide, round eyes. “Assuming the Kett don't assimilate us all, I will take over once you're gone.”

“Won't Sloane miss you?”

“I spend half my time on this awful planet as it is and she hasn't noticed yet.”

“I may not die.” 

“That would be a surprise.” She opened the shuttle door for him, stepped aside as it swung up. “Must you take this one?”

“It's our best fighter.” He threw his small supply bag inside. It clanked with the sound of bottles.

“Did you take our best alcohol, too?” Keema asked, glaring.

Reyes spread his hands wide, his smile turned to full charm. “You wouldn't want me to die sober, would you?” 

She rolled her eyes and walked away. “Goodbye, Reyes Vidal,” she said without turning around. 

“I'll miss you, too!” he called after her back, took her lifted hand as a good sign. He didn't plan on dying in this fight, and he'd need her on his side when he returned to reclaim his role as Charlatan. If it was anyone else, he wouldn't even plan on coming back. He knew what happened when power met a vacuum. 

Reyes shut the shuttle door again, stowed away the bottles next to the pilot chair and waited for the soft whoosh of the door seal fitting into place. He turned on the comms, winced when a blast of voices burst through. The Initiative channels were a mess of chatter right now, and the other groups' official channels were just as bad. He tuned to the Outcast's channel, was surprised to hear Sloane ordering ships to the ready. 

“Well, well, well,” he murmured. Perhaps if he got lucky he might find Sloane's shuttle in the midst of a busy fight. Friendly fire was a terrible, routine tragedy. 

Reyes switched back to the primary Initiative channel, turned the volume down to a dull roar and waited to see if anything useful filtered through. Waited, he admitted, to hear Ryder. He cracked open one of the most expensive bottles and settled into his chair. 

He'd made it through a third of the bottle when her voice rang out like a bell. “Attention, everyone. This is Pathfinder Sara Ryder.” The comms went quiet. “We've come a long way to find a new home here in the Heleus cluster. Meridian is our chance to earn it. The Remnant ships will help, but it's on all of us to do the hard part. We can win this if we work together. The Archon has the Hyperion but he's not going to keep it. Ryder out.” 

A moment later a voice Reyes didn't recognize came over the channel. “Squadron leaders report in to get your orders. Navpoints will be sent to you.”

Reyes started the shuttle's engines and felt the hum through the floorboard. He toggled the comms. “This is Anubis,” he said, “reporting in.” He plugged in the provided navpoints and the shuttle lifted smoothly out of the hanger and shot through atmo into space. 

He had the answer to Keema's question: it was both.


End file.
